Oclandia
Oclandia (Japanese: 'オクランディア', Russian: 'Окландиа')'', officially the '''People’s Republic of Oclandia', is an island country and sovereign nation located in Asia, specifically in the south-eastern region of the Sea of Okhotsk. Its neighbouring countries are Russia to the north, west and east, and Japan to the south-west, and its capital city is Alogatyn, located in the country’s south-west and home to approximately 31% of the national population, also being its largest city. Oclandia declared independence on August 7, 1962 after the Oclandian Revolution, and before then, it had been a part of the Russian Empire, the Empire of Japan and the Soviet Union. The country’s national motto is “United in friendship and liberty”. While Oclandia has no official language, the most commonly spoken languages in the region are Japanese and Russian. According to the 2016 census, Oclandia’s population is approximately 102,038. History Pre-history (before 1855) construction Early Oclandia (1855-1884) After the end of The Empire of Japan's ''sakoku ''policies of isolationism, the empire became more open to trade and foreign relations, and in 1855, it established diplomatic and commercial relations with the Russian Empire. Oclandia had not been fully colonised by either power at this point and remained as neutral territory, with the two empires regularly using it as a point of trade. Alogatyn, one of the southern-most cities in the region, quickly became a thriving port city frequented by merchants from both empires. Mellansk, towards the northern end of the country, was also used on occasions as a trading port. Both the Russian Empire and the Empire of Japan would occasionally trade with Oclanian natives, and at this point, commercial fishing was commonly undertaken by the residents of the island in order to sustain the primitive economy that had been developing over the past couple of hundred years. During this period, Oclandia was split into three separately ruled territories, Southern Oclandia, Yasponia and Harakechi, all of which were currently at peace with one another and regularly traded goods and resources between themselves. In 1875, the Treaty of Saint Petersburg was signed, which gave Russia control over the entirety of Sakhalin and Japan control over the Kuril Islands, however, while small Russian and Japanese colonies had existed in Oclandia before, no move to fully colonise the island was made by either empire until 1884. Russian colonisation (1884-1905) In 1884, the three territories of Oclandia were united under Russian imperial rule when the decision was made to finally fully colonise the island, and the region became an outpost for the Russian empire. During this time, the industry operations and commercial fisheries that the native Oclandians replied upon were taken over, yet the port cities of Alogatyn and Mellansk remained open to trade with the Empire of Japan until the 1890s, when relations soured between the two empires and the island became the subject of a new territorial dispute, which almost led to border conflicts between them. In 1896, attempts at established trade connections with China from the region were made, although these relations were threatened by Japan's attempts at curbing Russian expansion. Oclandia, however, still remained in Russian hands until 1905, when it was seceded to Japan after their victory in the Russo-Japanese War. Japanese colonisation (1905-1945) Japanese colonisation of Oclandia began in 1905 with the conclusion of the Russo-Japanese War. In 1909, as it began gaining more power in the world theatre, the Empire of Japan started multiple construction projects to expand the cities throughout the region, and while these had improved the state of the island to some degree, these cities were nowhere near as advanced as those of industrialised Western countries at the time. These construction projects continued until 1931. In 1914, with the start of World War I and an alliance of convenience formed between Japan and Russia, Oclandian ports were reopened for trade with the Russian Empire. Oclandia remained relatively quiet between 1917 and 1932, as after the Russian Civil War and the establishment of the Soviet Union, Soviet-Japanese relations were calm and there were no territorial disputes regarding Oclandia during this time. Throughout the 1930s, repression of the native Oclandian population by the Empire of Japan and the Imperial Japanese army grew more severe, however, despite increased military presence, the region was not particularly used during World War II, as Japanese forces would often find more strategic locations for their military bases. In August 1945, almost immediately after the Soviet invasion of Manchuria, the USSR retook the Japanese parts of Sakhalin as well as Oclandia and the Kuril Islands, using the island as a base of operations during the Soviet-Japanese War. After the surrender of Japan and the conclusion of World War II, Oclandia became a part of the Soviet Union. Soviet era (1945-1962) People's Republic of Oclandia (1962-present) Geography Topography Climate Biodiversity Economy Agriculture and fishery Science and technology Politics Governance Foreign relations Demographics Largest cities Ethnic groups Languages Religion Education Culture Cuisine Architecture Visual arts Music Literature and philosophy Cinema and animation Sports National holidays and symbols Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Pages with empty sections Category:Asia Category:Oclandia Category:Countries confederated in 1962